Kissing a wolf
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: (This is Fiona and no shes not with Shrek or in any Shrek form) Fiona, Bigby and Snow discover something terrible and start to go down to buisness, but will Fiona's feelings towards Bigby change everything in the future? FionaxBigby
1. Chapter 1

I knocked furiously upon Bigby's door waiting for an awnser; nothing. I sighed and leant against the battered and torn wall, my breath became rapid as the visions flashed back into my brain.

"Fiona?" An angelic voice whispered as I spun my head around. I looked at Snow White before taking a deep unsteady breath.

"Have you seen it too? The h-head outside...?" I asked as she glanced at me puzzled. She shook her head innocently before strolling up to Bigby's door. "He's not awnsering- I've tried.." I sighed.

"Let me try," she snapped as she raised her knuckles and slammed them onto the cherry wood. I cringed at the sound as she repeatedly knocked, they got louder by the second. "Bigby! Open up!" She shouted. We heard a faint groan inside as the door handle twisted. Bigby opened the door slowly and looked at us tiredly, he hasn't had much sleep and I immediatly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a very big problem..."

We walked outside into the bitter air as the policeman's jacket lay upon something on the steps. Bigby carefully crept over as he knelt down, he eyed the clothing suspicously before grabbing a handle of it in his meaty hand.

"No..." He muttered as he stared at the decapitated head in front of him. It was a woman's head..

"Oh my god!" Snow gasped as she backed away slowly, she placed her hand over her dark lips and tried not to gag. I cringed at the sight and walked over to where Bigby was knelt.

"Did you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't know her name..." He sighed and glanced down. "She was a prostitute." he added which caught me off guard. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw something sticking out of the girl's mouth. I noted Bigby of it as he slowly pulled it out, it was a ribbon...

"Who could of done this?" Snow sobbed as she clicked her heels on the cold pavement. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the jacket back over the head; and yes, I disposed of it.

"We do need to investigate, but Bigby you need rest.." I said as he swept his hand through his brown hair. Snow agreed with my idea as he finally gave in.

"Goodnight, we will start the investigation tomorrow." Snow stated as she casually walked off. I glanced at Bigby and followed him into his apartment.

"B-Bigby, can I uh... stay here for tonight please? I'm just a little shaken u-up..." I stuttered as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Thankfully he didn't notice, but what really hit me was; why did I feel like that? I don't like him...do I?

"Sure, you can sleep on the chair," he replied smiling.

"Oh no I'll sleep on the floor, I wouldn't want to steal your chair now would I?" I chuckled as I sat down upon the wooden flooring. He sighed and placed a big pillow underneath my head and covered me in a warm blanket.

"I'm not tired..." I giggled as I tried to get into a comfortable position. "But oh well." I added as I heard his pig, Colin, snoring loudly in the kitchen.

"Neither am I," Bigby sighed as I heard him shuffle on the chair. I stared up at the battered ceiling and I had this wierd urge to kiss Bigby. I don't know why but this strange feeling fluttered low in my abdomen. I shook the thoughts off and tried to ignore the pieceful sounds that escaped his pink plump lips. Ok, I had offically had enough...

I sat up straight and turnt my head to see he was awake and staring at me confused. The corners of my lips twitched into a small smile as I quietly scooched over to his laying form. He lent on his elbow which cracked in the process, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I gulped thickly and managed to respond, "Yeah Can I... uh... try something?" He frowned and nodded.

My breath caught in my dry throat as I rested my hand on his warm cheek. I rubbed circles in his stubble with my thumb. I slowly leant my head in and shut my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes widened but before our lips could meet, Snow sprinted into the room panting.

"Sorry to interrupt! But there is... another emergency." She panted, her blouse was slightly unbuttoned at the top and I could see Bigby stare at her hungrily. My heart broke when I finally realised; he loves her... not me. I mean, she is really pretty and I'm not.

"What is it?" I asked as I managed to stand up on my tired legs.

"I kinda locked myself out..." she chuckled shaking her head in embarassment. Bigby's face lit up as he wondered over to her.

"Don't worry I'll help you," He smiled as she nodded quickly; and with that, they were both out of the room.

I sighed and slouched into Bigby's chair and just listened to the loud snores of Colin that echoed in the dull atmosphere. Well, I could try to speak to a pig, he might lend me some advice.

"Colin!" I shouted as I heard him oink the in the kitchen. I heard his feet tapping on the wooden floor as he entered the room I was in. He perched his large pink body onto the beanbag and watched me intently.

"Yes?" He snapped as he rested his head on the cushion. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything.

"Well, I like Bigby... you know... more than a friend, and I've just found out he has a liking for Snow. What do I do?" I asked, hoping he'd have a good awnser.

"Tell him, you can't keep it a secret forever. Soon he might even be dating Snow, so I suggest you tell him as soon as possible." He replied. I was actually shocked at his reply so I faintly nodded my head.

We chatted for a good hour before we heard giggles outside the door, it was then followed by loud laughter. Me and Colin stared at eachother in confusion before the door swung open. Bigby walked in with red lipstick marks all over his white shirt and face. Snow however had her blouse undone and her skirt was too far up.

My heart broke.

Tears threatened to fall but I held them back, they both looked at us shocked as Bigby gulped.

"I forgot they were here..." He mumbled as Snow gently grabbed his hand. "Let's go to my place then," she giggled as she slowly pulled him away. Bigby looked at me and I could tell he was feeling guilty, but before I knew it, they were gone.

"Fiona, I-I'm sorry, your ch-" Colin started but I immediatly interrupted him. "Yes, I know, my chance has GONE." I hissed as a single tear ran down my splotched cheek. I've never cried before- until now.

"What about Beast?" Colin asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He's with Beauty," I sighed as I lied down on the chair, I could still smell Bigby's cologne which made me cry even more.

"Get some sleep Fiona, goodnight." He whispered as my eyes closed, I fell into a deep slumber... just thinking about...

Him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiona! Wake up!" I felt something tug on my top as the force pulled me off the chair. I fluttered my eyes open to see Colin waiting patiently by my side. I sighed and walked over to the sink, I let it run before splashing my face eagerly- the refreshing cold water dripped down my pale skin as I began to dry it.

"Is Bigby not back?" I asked as Colin trotted over to me.

"Nope, I think he stayed at Snow's." He replied as the events of last night came flooding back.

"I'm going to find them, I'll see you later Colin." I said before I rushed out the door.

My eyes darted back and forth- hoping to spot them any time. I heard faint chattering behind me but I simply ignored it.

"Oh hey Fiona," A familiar voice said- Beast.

"Oh hi!" I smiled as he walked up to me, he ushered me to follow him outside so I did.

"So how have you been?" he asked as we perched ourselves onto a bench.

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Great, Have you seen Beauty anywhere?"

"No...sorry," he nodded and rested his head in his hands, I could easily tell he was madly in love with her. It was then I heard Snow and Bigby walk down the steps, they were holding hands and giggling non-stop.

"Are they a...thing? I just thought that you and him...liked eachother.." Beast whispered as he got up and walked off. I was about to ask him something but he was already out of sight. Does that mean Bigby likes me?

"Hey Fio-" Before Bigby could finish Snow pulled him away. "No time for talking sweet, we have to get to the investigation." I glared at her in which she returned quickly.

"I thought I was helping, I AM the one who found the head!" I snapped as I stood up. I faced them both as Snow scoffed.

"We don't need you, no one does..." She mumbled the last part as Bigby immediatly withdrew his hand from hers. She stared at him confused before her eyes switched between me and him.

"Oh I see, you and her like eachother. Pfft I should've known! I'll do this by myself, I don't need any of you." She hissed as she turnt on her heel and stormed off through the gates.

"Sorry about last night..." Bigby trailed off as he scratched his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine, I already knew you liked Snow..." I sighed as I glanced down at my feet.

"What?! Really?! No... I don't like her," he chuckled as he playfully nudged my arm. I mustered up a smile because my face was in utter shock.

"Should we head back to my apartment?" He asked. I nodded and followed his trail. He glanced back at me now and then, he had a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face and I couldn't help but feel excited and scared.

Once we reached his room we saw Colin snoring loudly on his chair, I giggled to myself and slammed the door shut causing him to fall off.

"Oh hey guys," he muttered groggily as he slowly strolled into the kitchen. I glanced back at Bigby to see he had already disposed of his grotty shirt. I stared at his bare muscular chest and couldn't help but blush.

"If your tired, you can sleep in the chair if you want," he offered as he stretched out his muscles.

"Bigby, I got up an hour ago." I chuckled as I took a deep breath; I tried not to stare at his sexy body. He caught me looking and slowly made his way over to me.

"Was you going to kiss me last night?" he asked as his hands sneakily grabbed my small waist. I gulped thickly and avoided his alluring stare.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered as he lifted my chin up with his finger. His eyes were really brown but I could still see the frightening wolf behind them.

"Let's pick up from there then..." He said as he began to lean in. I couldn't process what was going on..

Bigby was going to KISS me.


End file.
